


Naruto's Erotica

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Series: Naruto Kinky one-shots [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Creepy Hatake Kakashi, Deepthroating, Kakashi has no shame, Kakashi is a porn addict, Kakashi is a thot, Kakashi wants the good-good, Kinky Naruto, LEWD, M/M, Masturbation, Naruto is a horny teenager, Naruto is no better, Naruto is too tbh, Naruto will fuck anything, Naruto writes porn, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pervert Hatake Kakashi, Pervert Uzumaki Naruto, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Sasuke has no time for horny bullshit, Sasuke is disgusted, Sasuke is sex repulsed, Sasuke wants to kill them both but this is a one shot so lol, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tenzou is traumatized, This Is STUPID, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, kinky bastards, what did you expect?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: Kakashi discovers that Naruto writes porn. Well, Kakashi loves to read porn. Basically, Kakashi creepily lurking to get that good-good from Naruto.





	Naruto's Erotica

**Author's Note:**

> So my life has been hella hectic so I have been doing this thing where I come back with tons of stories and updated chapters and take my stories off of hiatus only to put them right back on hiatus ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I love ya'll though so have this trash XD

Naruto was hiding in a closet writing the next chapter for his yaoi drama. This story was based on a young shinobi Omega that harbored a deep crush on his Sensei who was an Alpha. The young shinobi has a very high sex drive and desperately wants to bed his Sensei. One day the student catches the Sensei pleasuring himself and while smelling an article of the student's clothing. The teacher avoids his student at every shinobi tries his very best to show the Sensei that he does not think less of him for such a thing. And tries to seduce his Sensei in every way he can. The Sensei eventually caves to his desires and takes the boy as his lover. The story depicts all of their adventures and the wild ruts the two have, using BDSM dynamics. (based loosely off of an actual story I wrote involving them. Will upload it later)

Naruto was getting deep into a very juicy sex scene that he was writing. It was to the point that he was drooling and there was a noticeable tent in his pants as he furiously typed away. He was jolted by the closet door sliding open and the light turning on. Naruto hastily closed his laptop and used it to cover his arousal. He was sure that his cheeks were cherry red, he looked up at his Sensei and smiled lazily,''Oh...hi there Kakakshi Sensei...''

''What are you doing in here?'' Kakashi asks suspiciously.

''Nothing...''Naruto says squirming under Kakashi's gaze,''Um...aren't you supposed to be asleep or somethin?''

Naruto, Tenzou, Sasuke, and Kakashi were sent out on a mission. They were staying in a traditional Japanese house on a beach, in between jobs. It wouldn't be for long. They only had about four more months. This was the second week of the first month. Naruto was nervous about his obsession being known so he found what he thought was the perfect hiding spot...guess not.

Naruto tried to close the closet door back but Kakashi held it open with a creepy eye smile. ''W-what are you doing Sensei!?''

''Just checking on you...I'm on watch duty...'' Kakashi's eyes flickered to Naruto's laptop and he leered again,''Whatcha doin?''

''Nothin! Get out!'' Naruto hissed.

''If it's nothing why bunch yourself up in the closet late at night hm?'' Kakashi asked a teasing lilt to his voice.

''Kakashi go do whatever you were supposed to do,'' Naruto said irritated.

''Why such haste...'' Kakashi purred still leering at him.

''No rush! Just leave me alone!'' Naruto said trying to close the door back. Naruto stopped when he saw that there was a hint of blush underneath his Sensei's mask.

''Wait...are you blushing Sensei!? What the fuck?'' Naruto growled and kicked at his teacher.

''Naughty boy.'' Kakashi practically purred making Naruto nearly jump out of his skin. Did Kakashi know he was writing smut!? Smut about him no less!? Naruto growled and pushed Kakashi away before slamming the sliding door closed. Naruto huffed as he heard Kakashi's amused laugh. The blond was mortified. He didn't know if he could ever look Kakashi in the eye again.

The next morning went by smoothly. They didn't really have much to do. Sasuke was out training by the beach, Tenzou went swimming, Kakashi was laying on the floor reading porn, and Naruto had snuck off to a quiet room to write porn. The irony was not lost on Naruto. The day continued like that until nightfall. Tenzou was on night watch that night and Naruto snuck up to the second floor to hide in the closet again. Naruto was once again getting into a very heavy scene when the closet door flew open and the light came on.

''You disgust me,'' Sasuke said his voice flat.

Naruto growled,''Does everyone know of my hiding spots!?'' Naruto growled,''Why can't a boy just get some privacy!?''

''You make it so painfully obvious...'' Sasuke scoffed pushing Naruto over so that he could get in the closet beside him.

''What the hell are you doing Teme!? What if I was jacking off in here huh!?'' Naruto hissed.

''I think that's what Sensei was hoping to get an eye full of yesterday...Was his Sharingan out?'' Sasuke asked his voice bored.

''What!? Don't be stupid. No, it wasn't out! And what do you mean!? Were you trying to get a peak too pervert?''

''Hell no...just wanted to get away from Kakashi...'' Sasuke said disgust in his voice.

''Why?'' Naruto asked tilting his head.

''He's doing that God awful pervy laugh...and it's kind of moan-y...grunt-y...'' Sasuke shivered in disgust and Naruto gulped trying to hide his blush.

''That idiot has been reading porn literally all day...I...I think I heard him...getting off...'' Sasuke said the color leaving his face.

Naruto felt a spark of envy. He wished he had witnessed that so that he could use it for spank bank material,''Why didn't you tell him he was being too loud? Maybe he thought he was being quiet.''

''Or maybe he just doesn't care...'' Sasuke answered his voice flat.

''Ugh...Sasuke why are you making such a big deal out of this? We're all men here! With needs damn it! There is nothing wrong with that.''

''It is to me...I never wanted to witness that Naruto...'' Sasuke groaned looking nauseous.

''Waaah waaah big cry baby...'' Naruto said rolling his eyes. His ears perked up when he heard his name being called.

He could hear Tenzou and Kakashi calling for him and Sasuke. Naruto rolled his eyes,''We're okay guys! It's fine!''

''What are you two doing up there!?'' Tenzou exclaimed,''You scared me half to death!''

''Nothin. Don't worry about it Captian. We're both safe.'' Naruto answered back with a sigh.

Sasuke rolled his eyes,''Well I guess Kakashi finally took a break from jacking off to noticed our absence.''

Naruto chuckled and minimized the document he was typing.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow,''What was that?''

''Nothing.''

''Was it porn?'' Sasuke asked with a knowing look.

''Yes,'' Naruto mumbled defeated.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and climbed out of the closet. Naruto whispered,''Judgmental prick.''

''I heard that Naruto!'' Sasuke yelled back. Naruto rolled his eyes and continued working on the next chapter.

The next day went by just as smoothly. Naruto started to question the validity of this ''mission''. It seemed more like a vacation. What with the beautiful spacious house near the beach. The house was nicely decorated as well. None of this seemed like a mission. It was too peaceful. Who the hell would even find them all the way out here? Naruto just didn't understand why it would just be him, Tenzou, Kakashi, and Sasuke. It was just such an odd group. By the looks of it, Sasuke was becoming suspicious as well. After dinner, Sasuke and Naruto went upstairs and climbed into the closet.

''One hell of a mission huh Naruto? Something is off about this...'' Sasuke whispered. Naruto nodded in agreement and was about to answer before Kakashi slid the door open,''What are you two up to?''

''Ever heard of privacy!?'' Naruto shouted trying to shut the door.

''What is so top secret that you must hide in the closet? Tenzou and I were wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with us?'' Kakashi asked.

''What movie is it?'' Naruto asked.

''Silent Hill.''

''Oh hell yeah!'' Naruto shouted jumping up. Sasuke rolled his eyes but smiled as well. ''Help me out dobe,'' Sasuke said reaching out his hand. Naruto grabbed it and pulled him out. As Sasuke got up with a grunt Naruto started to think back to another series he had been writing, based on two male students that acted as rivals. They would bicker and fight the majority of the time but with time and growing up the two of them formed an inseparable bond. The story got x rated in no time. Naruto nearly drooled at the memory. Kakashi eye smiled and pushed the two towards the living room.

Later that night when everyone went to bed Naruto crawled back into the closet. He didn't feel like writing, he just wanted to get off. He had a box of tissue, earphones, and his favorite lube with him. He opened his laptop and went to his favorite gay porn site. He typed up StudentxTeacher and found a lot of naughty videos. He finally settled on one with a male teacher with hair as white as snow, ''punishing'' a small lithe blond boy. He looked vaguely like Kakashi but not really. The blond was moaning and grunting for his Sensei to fuck him senseless. The Sensei's deep voice sent heat right to Naruto's groin.

Naruto lubed up his cock and went to town as the Sensei talked dirty to his student and fucked him roughly over a desk. The Sensei was teasing and having fun torturing his little blond student. Naruto felt his brows furrow and he bit his lip to keep from moaning loudly.

The Sensei roughly bit his neck as his thrusts became animalistic. Naruto did not know how turned on he truly was until he felt a familiar heat building.

He reached for the tissues and pushed the laptop back a little bit. He fisted his cock even faster and he was almost there. He titillated himself with fantasies of his Sensei walking in and catching him. The thought of it nearly made him cum. The door to the closet slid open and the light came on. Naruto gasped when he saw who it was. It was his Sensei, in the flesh. Naruto let out a choked cry as he released on the tissue.

As Naruto came down from his high, there was no other way to describe the look in Kakashi's eyes other than hungry. The Elder was leering at him with a tell-tale grin under his mask,''Well..well..well...''

''Um...Kakashi Sensei?'' Naruto said embarrassed. He just wanted to die. Kakashi seemed just as shell-shocked,''Is there anything you needed Sensei?''

Kakashi whispered,''I want to see what made you so hot...''

''What? N-Nothing did that!'' Naruto lied blushing.

''Then why hide away with that little laptop? When you are typing...what are you doing?''

''Um...talking to Iruka...''Naruto lied without thinking.

Kakashi's eyes widened,''Is that so? So you and Iruka are...Partners?''

''No! No! I didn't mean it like that! I just...ugh...''Naruto was flustered.

Kakashi smiled,''I won't judge you...Let me see...Do you write porn Naruto-Kun?''

''Um...''Naruto looked away.

''Ma, ii ne...'' Kakashi practically moaned,''What do you write? Heterosexual? Lesbian? Homosexual? What genre? Romance?''

''U-Uh...'' Naruto's face was beet red. Kakashi closed and locked the door before sitting on the ground of the empty spare room and motioned for Naruto to come out of the closet and sit next to him.

Naruto fixed himself up and sat down next to Kakashi with his laptop.

''Oh you were watching a video?'' Kakashi said curiously,''Let me see.''

''No!'' Naruto yelled pulling away. Kakashi rolled his eyes and maneuvered Naruto into his lap. Naruto could feel Kakashi's hard cock poking his behind as Kakashi pulled him to sit on it. The laptop was propped in Naruto's lap and Kakashi who's head was now resting on Naruto's shoulder, snooped around on Naruto's computer. He started up the video.

Kakashi's eyes lit up as he took in everything, from the title to what was taking place. He made the video full screen and moaned in Naruto's ear,''Looks so familiar, ne?'' He thrusted upward against Naruto's ass roughly,''Why does it look so familiar huh? It just...reminds me of something...'' Kakashi moaned rubbing himself against the other, enjoying the friction.

Naruto bit back a whimper and tried to contain himself. The Sensei on the screen pounding into his student senselessly. The student was crying from pleasure and begging for more.

Kakashi hissed and humped the other faster,''Oooh reminds me of a dream I had...about a certain someone...can you guess who it was Naruto?'' Kakashi groaned.

Naruto did not answer. He just set the laptop aside and rocked his hips back and forth. Kakashi shivered,''Oh yeah.''

Naruto felt as if he was dreaming. If he was, this was the best, most realistic dream ever.

''Turn to face me Naruto-Kun...''Kakashi sighed out.

Naruto did as he was told and continued rocking but slower. Kakashi whispered,''Wanna touch?''

Naruto nearly died from a nosebleed, his biggest dream was coming true. Naruto grinned and said slyly,''Only if you take off that mask.''

Kakashi shrugs,''As you wish sexy.'' He pulls down his mask and Naruto nearly creams his pants. Kakashi has the perfect face shape. He loved the angles of his chin and jawline and his beauty mark was the icing on the cake. Naruto could just ravish him right then and there,''Oh fuck Kakashi...''

''Mmmm...you hard again?'' Kakashi teased bucking up to the other.

''Mm-hm.'' Naruto whined in response.

Before he knew it Naruto leaned in and captured his teacher's lips with his own. Their tongues fought for dominance and ultimately Kakashi won. Naruto was a writhing mess as Kakashi took the lead on the best kiss Naruto had ever had in his life. It was so hot and so carnal that Naruto felt as if he could do this forever.

Kakashi pulled back from Naruto and pulled his shirt off in one swift movement. Naruto took in all of his Sensei's taut muscles. He ran his fingers up and down his abs enjoying the way the elder's breath hitched. Naruto inched his hands up to Kakashi's nipples and flicked them both quickly. Kakashi became a panting mess before biting his lip, his brow furrowing.

''So sensitive...''Naruto whispered before biting and licking one of the erect buds. Kakashi hissed and bucked upwards,''Touch me Naruto...''

''I am touching you.'' Naruto teased.

''No,'' Kakashi growled and quickly undid his pants. He pulled himself out in one quick movement and put Naruto's hand on it.

''Oooh it's a monster...look how swollen it is...damn...'' Naruto teased. He reached and got some lubed before stroking his Sensei effortlessly.

Kakashi started bucking madly into Naruto's hand,''Yes...be a little rougher Naruto. I ain't gonna break.''

Naruto obliged stroking him faster. Kakashi laid back on the floor panting,''Oh fuck.'' He put one arm over his eyes as Naruto pleasured him. Kakashi's voice was husky when he grumbled,''Want to taste it?''

Naruto thought that he heard the other wrong for a second. Naruto grimaced at the thought of sucking cock with lube on it so he looked for some tissues to wipe it off.

''Please taste it Naruto...please?'' Kakashi's deep husky voice begged causing Naruto to leak pre-cum. Naruto took a deep breath before cleaning up the lube. Naruto was intimidated by the massive cock in front of him but decided to throw caution to the wind. Naruto sucked and licked the tip experimentally.

Kakashi hissed,''Yeah...like that Naru-chan...Like that...'' The elder dug his fingers into Naruto's hair and guided him further onto his cock,''Take a little more...like that...just like that...Good boy...''

Naruto did as he was told and bobbed his head up and down. He enjoyed all of the mumblings and garbled nonsense Kakashi was moaning.

Naruto quickened the pace and pumped the rest that he couldn't fit in his mouth. Kakashi gasped,''Faster...umm like that Naurto...close! Close...''

Naruto picked up the pace and worked his hardest to please his Sensei. Kakashi moaned,''Almost there! You better swallow...''

Naruto felt a chill go down his spine at that command but kept going. It didn't take long before Kakashi let out a growl signifying his climax. Naruto worked hard to swallow every drop as Kakashi happily thrust into his mouth, riding out his orgasm.

After his teacher finished writhing and swearing, he went limp under him and let out a relieved sigh,''Ah I needed that...''

Naruto smiles nodding at his spent Sensei, this was a dream come true. Naruto let out a gasp as his sensei tackled him and pinned him down.

''W-what are you doing Sensei?''

''Returning the favor...'' Kakashi whispered in return.

Naruto barely had time to register anything before he felt his Sensei's skilled tongue lick and suck on his ball sack before working his way up Naruto's length.

Naruto felt like he'd cum at any moment. The sight of seeing his reserved teacher take his swollen cock into his mouth was too much. Naruto gasped at the realization that his Sensei had no gag reflex. He watched as Kakashi swallowed him whole. The back of Kakashi's throat was constricting vigorously, it was driving Naruto mad. It felt so good. Naruto let out a scream as Kakashi moaned while bobbing up and down.

''Oh fuck Kakashi! Kakashi! Fuck! I'm gonna cum! I can't! Stop!'' Naruto screamed so loud that he was pretty sure the whole house shook. He didn't care if his teammates heard him. He was in extasy.

Kakashi chuckled and bobbed his head faster.

Naruto dug his fist into Kakashi's hair,''Oh fuck! I can't! I can't!'' Naruto sobbed throwing his head back before letting out a loud whine. He subconsciously bucked up into the other's mouth. Kakashi let his student ride his mouth to completion.

And just like that Naruto was out. Kakashi snickered and fixed the boy's clothes up before leaving the room.

The next morning Naruto realized that he did not dream the events of last night. He was still laying were he and Kakashi messed around. He went to take a shower and went downstairs. The air was awkward. When Naruto walked into the dining room Sasuke grumbled that he had lost his appetite and left the table. Tenzou was steadily focusing on finishing his food. He looked concentrated on some scrolls. Kakashi was presumably still asleep. Naruto decided to walk into Kakashi's room and lay next to him. He gasped when he felt strong arms wrap tightly around him,''Good morning sexy...Ready for round two?''

Naruto couldn't hold back the laugh that burst forth from him as Kakashi attached himself to his neck, and their lovemaking started over again.


End file.
